


To Be Yours

by Unseasonedfish



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora gives her support, Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Catra has trust issues, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Smut, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Jealous Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love at First Sight, Mom Catra (She-Ra), Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omega Verse, Original characters are the children, POV Adora (She-Ra), Possessive Adora (She-Ra), Protective Adora (She-Ra), Simp Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseasonedfish/pseuds/Unseasonedfish
Summary: At the age of 29, Adora is still a virgin alpha. Not that she struggled to get someone in bed with her, but no one was attractive to her. That is until she meets a single omega mother at the children's park across from her apartment.Adora wants to be the one to heal Catra from her past relationships, but can she really prove herself as relationship worthy when she has never dated anyone before?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 166





	To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all! This is my first fanfic on here, I've made some on Fanfiction.net but I think they were trash lmfao. I hope that this is good. I just came up with this au idea lmfao, it's 1:00 in the morning so I'm just cruising.

Adora laid her head in her right palm, slouched over watching all the young children play with her goddaughter. There were protective parents here, but only a few of them released strong pheromones.

She wanted to roll her eyes as she saw two alpha males about to brawl over who was responsible for their kids about to fight. She scoffed, they were all so childish.

Her eyes drifted back to her goddaughter, beautiful dark skin with pink hair and eyes that matched that color. She was so adorable, she was currently talking to a bunch of kids. She had a huge smile and her chest was puffed out proudly as all the kids around her seemed to be in all. Adora had no idea what she was up to, but it was entertaining.

Adora took her eye off of Isabelle for a moment and looked around and saw that the two arguing parents had split up, they were currently dragging their kids in opposite directions.  _ At least they didn’t fight with all of these kids around. _ Adora huffed and stood up. 

“Hey, Isabelle hon! We gotta go meet your parents!” she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

“Okie, I’m coming!”

Isabelle cut her way through the group of kids and made her way to Adora. Adora grabbed her hand and walked her towards her apartment building. 

* * *

“Adora! Hey!” Bow and Glimmer announced and let her into their apartment.

Adora walked into the familiar apartment. she had decided to live in this building because Glimmer and Bow would be right down the hall from her. She would have time to gossip with Glimmer and Bow once she got off work with the bonus of seeing her amazing goddaughter everyday.

“Hey guys! I was just going to drop her off and head to the market to get some supplies, do you guys need anything?” Adora gestured to the empty refrigerator.

“Oh, no no! It’s fine, me and Bow are planning on going to Walmart tomorrow. Are we having dinner at your place tonight?” 

“Oh, yah. I just gotta go get some food. I’ll see you guys around 7:00?” 

“Yup, that’s fine. We’ll see you then!” Bow answered.

Adora shot them some finger guns and made her way towards the steps, heading to the first floor and exit of the building.

* * *

Unfortunately, she had to cut across the children's playground again. It was the most miserable method but it was so much quicker.

So far it had been great until a football smacked the side of her face. HARD.

“OH SHIT! I’m so sorry, oh my gosh. Sorry, Noah was being a little asshole. I thought I’d show off my arm and went a little too far. Are you okay?” a woman’s voice spoke and Adora looked up.

_ Holy shit. She is HOT.  _ Adora gaped as her eyes ran up the woman’s dark body, her scent could easily be noted as an unmated omega. Adora’s heart began to speed up as her eyes travelled up a slim but filled body to meet two heterochromatic eyes. If cupid was real she would have been shot with an arrow in that exact moment.

“Hey, are you okay? Shit, did I give you brain damage?” the woman's voice interrupted her train of thoughts. “I didn’t think I threw it that hard,” she then grabbed Adora’s face to examine it.

Adora’s heart nearly jumped into her throat. She wished it did so it would stop her from replying, “Oh, YEAH! I’m fine. Haha!”

_ Oh my god. This is so embarrassing. _ Her embarrassment was cut off by the cutest laugh she had ever heard.

“Okay, that’s good,” She then locked eyes with Adora, grey-blue eyes meeting her golden and turquoise eyes, the omega then smirked at her, “I really hope you aren’t going to sue me.”

Adora’s brain finally seemed to work, she shook her head, “Oh no, never!”

“Ahem,” a small voice behind Adora said, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Adora turned around to see the cutest little boy. Adora assumed that this kid must be the one the woman was talking about, he must be her son. He had to be around the same age as Isabelle. His skin was lighter than his mothers and had eyes exactly like hers, but they were switched. His freckles were cute and seemed to be set perfectly on his face. Adora could squish him in a hug, but she didn’t.

“No, more like what are  _ you _ forgetting? Remember our talks about respecting strangers?” The omega sat a hand on her hips.  _ Holy shit, God gave her an amazing set of genes  _ Adora’s thoughts were once again cut off by a small giggle and an outstretched hand. “You’ve been down there for a while, need a hand?”

“Oh, yeah. That’d be nice, thank you,” Adora murmured and grabbed her hand, feeling sparks at the touch already.

_ Oh my god. I’m such a fucking simp. There is no way that I’ve already fallen in love. _

“Why do I need to say sorry? You’re the one who threw the ball!” The kid reasoned.

“Because you are a responsible and respectable six year old,” the omega raised her eyes at the child expectantly.

“Okay mama,” he turned towards Adora, “I’m sorry that your face got hit by a ball.”

Adora was shocked by how sincere the kid sounded, it was like he was trained with a perfect mask. She would’ve never seen his mean side through that apology.

“Good, now go play with some kids or something,” she shooed the boy away and turned towards Adora.

“Are you okay, though? It might knot up,” she reached up and felt the area that the football had hit. Adora was NOT blushing at the touch. “It seems like it’s starting to swell up. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Without thinking, Adora released her most recent desire.

“A dinner date.”

The woman pulled away from her, her mouth gaped in shock. Adora’s fear began to rise.

“I, um, sorry. I don’t even know your name but, maybe we could go out to dinner one night and talk.” Adora almost coughed into her hand due to the amount of embarrassment in her body.

“No, no, that’s fine. My name is Catrina by the way, Catra for short,” she looked up at Adora. “Here, I’ll text you and we can make plans from there.”

“Oh, okay. My name is Adora.”

The two exchanged numbers and set a day for dinner. Just before Catra was about to leave to get Noah, Adora blurted out, “Are you in a relationship right now?”

The omega paused and turned to her.

“No, I haven’t dated in a while. I guess you want a relationship in the future,” her hands scratched behind her neck, “I have to be honest with you. I have some serious trust issues. So if you really do begin to like me, please try to not hurt me,” with that, she turned around. 

Adora stood there for a while, watching the woman from afar. Her heart ached.

_ Oh, Catra. Who hurt you? _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I know they're moving fast, but I feel like Adora's low-key the type of person to shoot her shot on impulse. Also Adora is going to SIMP if I have anything to say about it. Catra definitely will return the feelings, but I think I'm going to keep this all in Adora's POV, except for Catra's past + flashbacks. If y'all liked this plz comment so I can keep my motivation. Anyways, adios.


End file.
